


Heavy Hitter

by dustandroses



Series: Cock of the Walk [2]
Category: Oz - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, MMoM 2011, Masturbation, PWP, Voyeurism, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Ryan liked being in charge, but if he couldn’t be the one making the rules, there was nothing he loved more than challenging the one who was.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Hitter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 22.
> 
> Thanks to Trillingstar for her sage advice.

Ryan slipped his boxers off, relaxing in the shadows of the nighttime pod. He caressed his balls, fingertips running over them lightly. He was thankful his cock was back in working order, but it was frustrating that the object of his obsession these days was avoiding him. He hadn’t seen Murphy all weekend, and then he left early today, some hack from Unit B taking his place halfway through his shift. Well, Ryan’s cock was paying attention, even if Murphy wasn’t, so he might as well put it to good use.

He focused on his new favorite jerk-off material and remembered the way Murphy had pushed up against him in that empty office, his hard cock poking into the cheek of Ryan’s ass. Murphy had whispered in his ear, and Ryan shuddered just thinking about it. Murphy's hot breath blowing against his neck, as he promised Ryan he’d be watching him. True, Murphy had been watching, just not closely enough for Ryan’s liking.

He squeezed his fist tight around his cock, thinking about the way Murphy made him feel that day, leaning against him, muscles tense, breathing harshly in Ryan’s ear. Murphy was a heavy hitter, and that made Ryan hard, thinking of all that intensity aimed at him. He liked being in charge, but if Ryan couldn’t be the one making the rules, there was nothing he loved more than challenging the one who was.

He loved the way Murphy’s eyes fired up when Ryan pissed him off; loved the bruises on Ryan’s arms when Murphy lost his temper and squeezed them too tight. Ryan ran his free hand up to his biceps, pressing on the bruises that still hadn’t gone away. Oh, shit yeah - the deep ache from heavy bruising sent a charge through Ryan, and his fist sped up as he gasped, remembering the way the back of his hand had dragged across the bulge in Murphy’s pants as the hacks pulled Ryan away.

He wanted Murphy to push him that hard, wanted to feel the bruises, wanted to feel _alive_ , the way he did when Murphy pushed him into the wall and threatened him. He wanted to feel Murphy’s intensity from the inside, exploding all over him, coming all over him. He wanted it bad, and he wanted it _now_.

Gasping, Ryan climaxed, his come spattering over his stomach and chest, his mind wiped clear of everything except the pleasure of the moment. His legs trembled and he let them fall flat, hand flopping over the edge of his bunk. As his breathing began to calm, he thought about cleaning up his mess and brought his hand up to grab his boxers. There was come on his fingers and after a moment's thought he brought them to his lips, licking the come off one fingertip, wondering what Murphy would taste like.

He turned his head to find his boxers, and there was Murphy, face pale around his dark eyes, one hand flat on the Plexiglas, the other holding onto his cock though his pants like he was afraid he’d come if he let go. Ryan smirked at him and licked another finger clean. He laughed as Murphy shuddered and stumbled away, practically running down the stairs.

Well, that was convenient. Ryan grinned as he wiped himself clean, dropping the dirty boxers off the edge of the bunk. Maybe his plans weren’t going as poorly as he thought. He just needed to keep up the pressure, and in no time he’d have Murphy just where he wanted him.


End file.
